Do You Believe in Magic?
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Every one, wants to have their wishes granted; but when Yamamoto gets the chance, his might not come true. This is a request fic from John M. Nox!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yay

**A/n**: Yay! After MANY long and agonizing hours, I finally thought of an 8027 plot at 2:55 am this May 5th. This fic shall be dedicated to a friend of mine on . She requested this pairing, and I'm doing my best to fulfill her fan girl needs.

Although she wanted an 8027 fic, I couldn't think of a plot that's just not smut, and just 8027. Thus, we have a triangle people. I used MY faved KHR pairing, which is 1827, as well. Hope this is okay though!

**Disclaimer**: Characters used here are not mine. They belong to Amano Akira.

**Warning**: It depends if I can put in an 8027 smut here. If not, it's staying at T. Oh yeah! This will be an AU!!

**Beta Reader**: Unfortunately, my beta can't stomach 8027. She strongly believes Yamamoto should be with Gokudera, and NO ONE ELSE. So no proper beta-ing here, but I'll do my best though to avoid mistakes.

However, in parts like these, with nothing really going down, she's alright with it. Yay Denzie!!

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

**by**

**Neko7cheese**

--

**Chapter One**: Hello Master!

Yamamoto was walking along the beach's shoreline watching the sun rise. It was early in the day, and the brunette often came here before the sun rose to think about things. Continuing to walk on the sand, he spotted a rather interesting looking object, washed upon the shore.

He moved towards the item, and once he neared it, he saw that it was actually a rather beat up old boot. He picked up the item, and looked at it skeptically. Finding no use for it, he threw it behind his shoulder, dusted his clothes from any sand, and decided to return to his home.

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice from behind him. Thinking that perhaps, the shoe he threw hit someone, he turned around to apologize. However, when Yamamoto looked back, he found no one there! He did, although, continue to hear the same voice complaining.

"Down here sir!!" came the voice. The baseball fan looked around once more, but once again, was alone. "The boot!"

'The boot?' The brunette thought. Nonetheless, he walked over to the beat up thing, and hunched over. "Hello?"

When there was no reply, Yamamoto cursed himself slightly; saying how silly he was to be speaking to an inanimate object. He stood up once more, and told himself, he needed a nap. Perhaps, the lack of sleep was hurting his brain cells.

Just then, there was a burst of laughter, and Yamamoto found it was coming from the shoe!! He hunched over, and picked it up. Eying it wearily, as it continued to produce giggles.

"I'm sorry." The boot said. "It's just… it's quite funny to see you humans' reactions when you think you've gone loco. I'm here, don't worry. And you're not talking to a boot, I assure you."

"If I'm not talking to a shoe, then who AM I talking to?" Yamamoto asked, finding this all to be rather amusing.

"Untie the laces, and you'll see." came his reply. Yamamoto took one of the laces in his hand, and gave it a slight tug. The knot unraveled, and Yamamoto dropped the shoe as it started emitting smoke.

"What's happening?" Yamamoto cried out. He was starting to be surrounded by the white stuff, and it was getting hard to see. Moments later, the smoke started to thin out, and the brunette could begin to see a form before him.

'What the…' Yamamoto thought. In front of him stood a short brunette boy; clad in dark green knee-length shorts, a short sleeved white shirt with a picture of an oil lamp on it, a gray hooded jacket and white sneakers, grinning madly.

"Hello there!" The brunette said. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm a genie!"

Yamamoto just stared blankly at the so called genie. He knew at the back of his head that this teen was telling the truth; however, the smoke, the talking shoe and his ever playful nature, led him to ignore the bizarre truth, and see this as some sort of magic trick.

"A genie? Well, that's cool." Yamamoto said. "So what other magic tricks can you do?"

"They are not magic tricks!" Tsuna replied angrily. The genie puffed its chest, and crossed its arms, as he pouted. "I am an honest to goodness, real live genie!"

"Well," Yamamoto said softly. He rubbed the back of his head, as he pointed to Tsuna. "You don't really look like someone who can grant wishes."

"What? Did you expect me to wear some sort of baggy pants with those curly toe shoes? I may be a genie, but even genies know how to keep up with the times!" The small man said with a smirk. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you humans are rather stereotypical."

"Sorry then." Yamamoto said. He still didn't completely believe this was a real magical being, but might as well go along with it! "So if you're a genie, are you going to grant me three wishes?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have enough magic for three." The genie said rather sheepishly. "For newbies like me, we can grant who ever frees us from our temporary cage, in exchange for one wish. This wish, must we asked and granted within one weeks time."

"Okay." Yamamoto replied.

"I see you don't completely believe I'm the real thing." Tsuna pouted. "Unfortunately, I can't perform any other spells as of the moment, so you'll just have to wait until I grant your wish."

"Sorry." The baseball fan replied. "It's not everyday one encounters a genie. But I do believe you at some extent."

"That's fair."

"So what are you going to do until I have a wish?"

"I am going to wait in my cage." Tsuna said, before disappearing with a poof. "I'll just be in here, so whenever you wan to talk, or will ask your wish, just unlace the boot, and I'll go out."

"But what if I have a wish now?" Yamamoto asked. If anything, there were some things he could ask for at the moment.

"Oh, no." The genie replied. "What I've told you hasn't really sunk in yet. This is a one in a lifetime opportunity! Think of your wish wisely!"

Yamamoto just sighed at the stubbornness of the genie. He picked up the boot, and started to head back. The sun had already risen, and he had a feeling he was in for a rough week.

**A/n**: Yay! First chapter is done!! I'm happy! I finished this in an hour. Oh! Sorry, if I made Tsuna a bit OOC here. His personality changes here, because he's been spending a LITTLE too much time with someone.

Next chapter won't have anything major, I think. Just Yamamocchan going to school and stuff. Gokudera will appear! Yay! I'm making him Yamacchi's best friend. Maybe a little development for our pairing, but nothing really major.

**Beta Corner: **

Well, I made it out alive. Laughed at Tsuna, too. XD

So far so good for a gaaaaaaspcoughcoughwheeeeeeeze …8027 fic.

Stayin' alive, stayin' alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: Hey! Kimie here with another chapter of DYBIM! I'm rather happy I was able to think of the whole story quickly, so unless I feel lazy (which unfortunately is often), this will be moving along quite fast.

Oh! And besides my laziness, I'm having a sight difficulty on how to portray Tsuna. Help me give him a personality that Yamamoto will like! Because so far, all he is, is a bit cocky.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Belong to Amano Akira.

**Warning**: Still at T, so it's still safe. ^_________^ But who knows for how long?!! Kufufufufu no fu. Shishishishishishishi! Kukukukukuku. Mwahahahahaha! Bwahahahaha! Nyahahahaha! Neener neener neener.

…Sorry. Having a sugar rush at 4 in the morning, due to chocolate intake.

**Beta Reader**: Let's give a warm hand for Denzie, who, although she doesn't really like this pairing, is holding in her puke to be a good beta. *clap clap clap*

* * *

**Do You Believe In Magic?**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

--

**Chapter two**: _Hello there!_

* * *

Later that same day, Yamamoto woke up to the sight of an old, beat up boot and remembered the morning's events. Sighing, he got off his bed and went to get ready for school.

He walked downstairs and greeted his dad a cheerful good morning. He got to the table and ate a plate of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs for his breakfast.

The two ate in comfortable silence before Yamamoto announced he was going to leave for school. He grabbed his school bag and dashed out the door to meet Gokudera, who was waiting for him outside.

The two walked calmly to school as they continued to talk about what had been going on lately. Of course, Yamamoto left out the tidbits of him meeting a genie this morning out; but unfortunately for him, he shouldn't have.

You see, when Yamamoto left for school this morning, he left the boot behind, making Tsuna a bit annoyed. After a lot of swaying and shaking, Tsuna managed to get the laces loose and freed himself. He quietly exited from the window, making his way towards Namimori High in search of his current master.

Although he was a genie, he was prohibited from floating around or using small spells unless it was before his master; therefore, he got lost on his way to the school. The small teen walked around for several blocks before sighing and accepting the fact that he was lost. Looking around, he tried to find someone who could help him find his way.

Among the people, there was a buff old man doing I-am-awesome-and-manly poses, a woman talking on her cellphone, and a kid being chased playfully by his dog, being followed by an old woman, who he suspected was the child's grandmother. From his choices, he approached the old lady and asked for directions.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Tsuna said, getting the attention of the old lady. "I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me the direction of the town's high school?"

The old lady looked at Tsuna with a smile on her face. "What did you say? I'm a bit short of hearing."

"I asked if you knew the direction of Namimori High," Tsuna replied politely.

The old lady looked at him with a displeased look on her face, and replied.

"Of all the things to say…come here, you cheeky brat!"

"No! You're wrong, ma'am. It looks like I'm lost," Tsuna said, as he held his hands before him in his defense. He had a bad feeling he knew where this was heading.

"Well, I never! I don't cost anything, sonny! I'm not for sale!" the old woman replied angrily, advancing towards the brunette.

Fearing for his life, Tsuna ran away from the old woman. He didn't even stop to turn back and check if the senile woman was even chasing him. He merely ran blindly around the streets in an attempt to save himself from even the slightest possibility of womanly wrath.

Seconds, minutes or hours passed; he stopped running and looked around to see where he was. But before he could make heads or tails of his location, he heard a cheery voice call him from behind. "Tsuna?!"

Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto running up to him, a big grin plastered on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, master," Tsuna answered. "I didn't like the fact that you left me in your room."

"Who's this, Yamamoto?" Gokudera said, making his presence known to the newcomer. "And what the hell is he talking about?"

"Well, you see…he's kinda staying with me," Yamamoto said.

"And why?" Gokudera said.

He knew that Gokudera wouldn't believe him if he told the truth, so he was having trouble thinking about how to get himself out of this one. Tsuna, however, didn't give him much time to think as he announced to Gokudera the answer.

"I'm a genie. I live in Yamamoto's room in my magical shoe, and I'll continue to until his wishes are granted."

Yamamoto took one look at Gokudera's disbelieving expression, and could only imagine how hard it'd be to get himself out of this one.

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry if the conversation between Tsuna and the old lady was lame. It was the best I could do to my older sister's idea. If anyone has a better idea to replace the lines, please feel free to say them. I'll gladly accept.

And hot cocoa is suuuuure yummy to drink while writing! I'll do an L, and say "I think better with sweets!" Hot cocoa with dark chocolate nuggets! Yay!

**Beta Corner: **

**PUKE PUKE PUKE.**

There, I'm done puking for the pairing.

The story's still compelling though, even with the pairing. This is a GOOOOOOD thing XD It's a cute story… sans the pairing.

-- denzii.

**A/n**: Guess she couldn't hold in the puke. Let's salute this die-hard 8059 fan for beta-ing an 8027.


End file.
